1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for loading images from a memory of a computer.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays, with the development of digital communication technologies and network technologies, embedded systems are applied in a wide variety of electronic devices. Generally, an embedded system is started up solely by a loader completely. The loader is an application for loading images from a read-only memory (ROM) to a memory of the embedded system before a kernel of an operating system (OS) starts up. In addition, the loader is used for building the images of a memory and for adjusting a running environment of the embedded system.
Most conventional loaders load images through two stages. The first stage of loading images is implemented by an application that is programmed by an assemble language. The loader initializes hardware devices and reads space of a memory of the embedded system. The second stage of loading images is implemented by an application that is programmed by a C language. The conventional loader re-initializes the hardware devices, checks a memory map, and reads images from the ROM to the memory of the embedded system. Overall, the running of the conventional loader is complex.
Consequently, a system and method to optimize the running of a loader are desired.